wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Epiphyte
__NOEDITSECTION__ E P I P H Y T E || Epi | she/her | ♀️ || Leaf || yo!! this excited little bundle of plant is my sona, and therefore belongs to me! please do not use without explicit permission, thanks a bunch!! lowercase is purposeful!! and very pleasing for me, so please refrain from editing!! thanks!! currently working on coding her page but I suck at doing that kind of thing, hah click the image to see her page! Appearance Epi, from a distance, looks like a normal dragonet. She is one, to be quite fair. No one stares at her in the streets, or whispers behind her back when she walks by. Epi is the kind of dragon you wouldn't glance twice at. But let's pretend for a minute that you do - perhaps it's her happy-go-lucky there's-nothing-wrong-in-the-world kind of expression on her face, or the strange pale colour of her scales. But no matter the reason, you glance again. Epi's main distictive feature is her scale colour, a pale, minty-green. It may look a bit bland, and it is, but this is not the end of this cheerful little LeafWing. There are patches of lighter green, dappled all along her spine and wings. Her legs and claws fade out to the same washed-out green colour, and she has matching dots right beneath her eyes. Her talons are pale ivory, almost silver. They are small, yes, but sharp as needles. She always makes sure her talons are well taken care of, and aren't chipped or damaged in any way. Her horns are the same colour as the dapples along her back, but fade out to a paler green at the tips. Unlike a usual LeafWing's, Epi's horns aren't wavy and swooped, and are instead blunt and straight. Sometimes Epi is mistaken for a hybrid, but she doesn't mind. To clarify, though, she isn't one, and would prefer to not have you call her one. Epi's wing membranes are the same green as her horns, and like them, faintly spread into a more lighter shade at her wingtips. The spines along her back are very small and hardly visible, but the webbing that connects them nonetheless are the same as her wing membrane. Her eyes are dark green, with large pupils and irises that are barely distinguishable from one another. Her sclera is pale green, sometimes looking like it's glowing, in the right lighting, of course. Her eyes are always open wide and alert, and so are her other senses. Epi has amazing reflexes, and seems to be the first to realize if something's off in a situation. However, she has a habit of just brushing it off and ignoring her gut. She lacks the bulbous appendage most LeafWings have at the end of their tail, but she regards this as a blessing, rather than a curse. While other LeafWings tail's are heavy and a pain to drag around, Epi is light, and quick on her feet. She may not be the best fighter, but she is very fast. Epi is very self-conscious about her posture; slumping makes her feel like a tired old person, and puffing out her chest makes her seem like a self-centered naive idiot. Instead, Epi is in-between; sometimes slouching a bit, sometimes being an idiot. It must be tiring, but Epi is filled with an unfathomable amount of energy and never seems to get tired at anything. Epi loves to hike, and that's where you'll see her the most. Up on a trail in the quiet wilderness, all alone save for a few plants hanging out of her backpack and a notepad. Epi can also be seen in her greenhouse, which is filled to the brim with philodendrons and ferns. Epi hopes to become a biologist one day, and figure out cures for diseases by means of plant-made medicine. Epi has a bad habit of squinting when she's confused, or just because she can't see anything. If she's not five feet away from the chalkboard, she can't read it and will have to ask either her teachers or friends to read it aloud for her. Personality also revamp hehehahhhh Backstory/History * grew up in Viburnum village * pretty cool place * parents were healers * Madrona and Arbutus Relationships Madrona Epi's strict mother, heck she is strict. Sometimes yells at Epi, but cools down after a minute or two. Positive/neutral. Arbutus revamp Amaryllis subject to revamp Linden I really need to work on these characters ;-; Skylights positive, one of Epi's first friends on the wiki! Hilariously sarcastic (of course I like trees!) Epi often calls Skylights Fish because of her wiki username, and I guess she's okay with it? (Just tell me if you're not though) Halite positive, SUPER good roleplayer like DUDE!! (If you are intrigued by Halite's op rp skills simply read this thread). Halite is also like,, super super super good at art, and gosh darn it this dude is just talented at everything Malabar positive, extraordinarily creative! I love reading the pages she makes! Charm positive, have had a really good (couple of) chats with him and Skylights! (For example, the new randomness thread) Vera yesss positive, why wouldn't Epi just adore another plant person? She also drew art for her once, so coolio! Noble positive, the host of two contests Epi is in! Kiwi positive, EPIC artist!! How can you draw anatomy that well sCrEeEeeeeeeEeeEEEE!! Sunset positive! She's such a cool and unique dragon! Her colours are super intriguing, and often remind Epi of Spyro from Skylanders (I'm sorry I'm a nerd XD) Banana positive, revamp! Starry positive! Has the most best ideas ever! Diamond positive, Epi hasn't really talked to her that much before, but she's still super cool in her eyes! Alexandrite positive, revamp Snowball positivs, revamp Cactus positive, revamp Twilight Ashstorm Abilities leafspeak yeee Trivia *and epiphyte is a non-parasitic organism that grows on trees. *Epi has night blindness, like me in real life. Basically, it's where you can't see as well at night or in dimly lit areas. (There's actually a bunch more to that, this is just a brief summary. To learn more, please go do your own research!) :* that's why she prefers summer over winter, because it's less dreary and dark. *she thinks that cooked broccoli is delicious, but won't touch or even go near it if it's raw. *Epi's favourite Minecraft mob is the chicken. *brussels sprouts suck. *her favourite holiday is Christmas, but that's literally the only thing she likes about winter. *has an allergy to pineapples. Gallery feel free to draw her! Sketch1566858641904.png|infobox by Pumpkin! Screenshot_20190911-225138.jpg|a natural epiphyte! I want this hanging on my freaking tombstone EC81F902-112E-49B7-8746-A441195D906D.jpeg|aesthetic by Wolves! Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Healer)